


sex is in the heel

by Sway



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Series, Rimming, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is this?” Brian hobbles awkwardly on one leg, trying to catch his balance while pulling off his left boot. With a clatter, a set of handcuffs falls from his shoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex is in the heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



“What the fuck is this?” Brian hobbles awkwardly on one leg, trying to catch his balance while pulling off his left boot. With a clatter, a set of handcuffs falls from his shoe. “Since when do you squirrel away our toys?”

Justin pokes his head out from the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. “Happy Nikolaus.”

Brian frowns at him. He doesn’t need to ask the obvious “have you lost your mind?”

Justin’s shoulders sag. “It’s a German tradition. On the night of December 5th, kids leave their boots outside their doors and St. Nikolaus leaves them little gifts.”

“I fucked a guy once called Nikolaus. He was from Prague. Terrific ass.” Brian has finally put on the now empty boot, straightening his jacket. “You are not making any sense, you know that. We’re neither German, Gott sei Dank, nor kids nor is it December 5th.”

“Leave it to Brian Kinney to spoil a perfectly cute couple-y moment.”

“There are so many things wrong with that sentence, except for one.”

“Which is?”

“Leave. I’m late for my meeting thanks to your perfectly cute couple-y moment.”

Justin all but slides over to him on his obnoxiously long pajama pant legs. He crashes into Brian, almost knocking him over again. For consolation, he presses a long kiss to Brian’s mouth. 

“Just don’t be late tonight.”

Brian pulls away with a frown. “More couple-y moments?”

“Definitely.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Gott sei Dank.”

 

*

As soon as Brian reaches his New York office, his cell phone beeps. He ignores it until he has stripped out of his scarf and coat. It’s a text from Justin, only including a picture. Of the flat plain of his husband’s stomach, the hem of his pajama pants barely visible in the shot. A brief smile flickers over Brian’s face, his body betraying his initial annoyance.

The next image reaches him just as he settles down at the conference table, sorting through his notes. He still misses Cynthia’s color-coordination but Jerome - the only arrow-straight PA in the state of New York - is doing his very best. At the first glance of the picture, Brian can’t quite make out what he is seeing. At the second, he spots the outline of Justin’s cock covered by his plaid pajamas.

“The little fucker,” Brian grumbles just as Jerome opens the door to the conference room.

“Excuse me?”

“Not you, Jerome.” Brian holds up the phone. “Justin.”

“Oh, right… should I tell the Alexandras to wait outside?”

That’s why he likes Jerome. Jerome gets things. “Not necessary. My darling husband is just being particularly obnoxious today. Send them in.”

As if on cue, Brian’s phone beeps once more. This time, the image is definitely not safe for work. The sight of Justin’s cock, hard and proud, makes his mouth water.

“Stop it,” he types quickly before his clients, bull dykes to boot, enter the room. Thankfully, Alexandra #1 has a crushing handshake which takes the immediate edge off. Brian switches off his phone and stashes it into his back pocket.

They settle down for their meeting. The Alexandras design, build, and sell cribs to upper crust New York power couples, and are looking for an ad campaign that takes them out of the DIY-niche and into the designer section.

Alexandra #2 is the designer of the duo and trying to pitch her own visual concept as the phone vibrates in Brian’s pocket. Immediately, his brain conjures up various possible motives, and it’s getting a little difficult for him to follow his client’s explanations.

He gets two more messages during the meeting and Brian is beyond relieved when they reach a consensus to work with and the Alexandras take their leave.

As soon as Jerome has ushered them out to set up a new appointment after New Year’s, Brian reaches for his phone.

The first is just a text from Justin reading: “made you look.”

The second is an almost artsy shot of his butt and for once, Brian appreciates the use of selfie stick.

The third… Brian is glad he is alone in his office when he opened the third. His cock immediately gets hard at the sight of the gem studded butt plug peaking out of between those perfect cheeks he gets to call his. The princess plug is beyond ridiculous, but it had made a rather poignant gift after a particular ugly fight a couple of weeks ago.

Now, it was settled firmly inside that beautiful ass, just atop tightly drawn, clean shaven balls. At the angle, Brian can make out the tip of Justin’s cock, pink and glistening.

He presses ‘1’ on his speed dial. “Are those also typical German treats?” he asks when Justin picks up.

“Just imagine I just dropped out of my lederhosen.”

“You do realize I am at work, right?”

Justin laughs. “Like that has ever stopped you.”

Now it is Brian’s turn to laugh. “Point taken. So… is this all or is it just the preamble?”

“Don’t,” Justin commands.

“Don’t… what?”

“Take your hands out of your pants, now.”

“I’m not….”

“Brian…,” Justin chides, “you better not touch yourself at work. I don’t want you to cum until you’re home in our bed.”

Brian scoffs. “Boring.”

“It won’t be. Promise.”

“Whatever.”

“Love you.”

“Liar.”

Brian hangs up and actually has to force himself not to reach down for his annoying hard erection. Whatever Justin has planned for tonight, he already has Brian right where he wants him.

 

*

“Sunshine… I’m home.”

Brian drops his keys by the door before stripping out of his coat and kicking off his boots.

The condo is almost dark except for a soft light coming from the short hallway leading to the master bedroom. Even in the gloom, Brian finds his way to the fridge and gets himself a beer.

“You’re late.”

Brian almost drops said beer when Justin steps up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Believe me, I didn’t prolong the no cumming part voluntarily. If I hear one more client tell me they want to reinvent themselves next year, I’m going to rip someone’s head off.”

“Poor baby.” Betraying his sugary sweet words, Justin lowers one hand just over Brian’s belt buckle, fingertips all but teasing his husband’s growing erection. “Are you ready for your treat?”

“I’ve been ready since,” Brian pulls out his phone and check the time of Justin’s first message, “9:47 this morning.”

“Good…”

“However… I’d really like to take a shower first.”

“Okay.” Justin lowers his hand even further, giving Brian’s cock an owning squeeze. “But this one is mine.”

*

The shower can’t be cold enough for Brian to lose his erection. In fact, the prospect of what Justin has in mind for him only makes it worse. Never in his life had he believed that all this domesticity would actually do something for him. But boy… does it now.

With the mirror all steamed up, Brian steps out of the shower, reaching for a towel. It slips from his grasp. Or rather, it is taken from him when Justin steps up to him, grabs the towel while simultaneously covering Brian’s eyes with the other hand. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian tries to struggle away but Justin holds on to him.

“Shut up,” Justin orders, surprisingly harsh. “I’m in charge today. Will you be good?”

Brian grins. “No.”

“Good. Keep your eyes closed.” Justin takes his hand away but it doesn’t take him long to wrap a black scarf around Brian’s head, blinding him once more. Then he takes the towel and in soft circles, dries off Brian’s back. When he moves to the front, he deliberately works his way around a very prominent erection.

“I hate you,” Brian grumbles, the words already fairly heavy on his tongue. 

“Oh you will.”

Justin takes him by the hand and leads him to the adjacent bedroom. Brian doesn’t need to see to know that he is on the way to the bed. He is being turned around and plops down on the mattress when Justin tells him to sit down.

“Lay back, arms above your head.” Justin commands. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“Can you promise you won’t move?” Justin has moved in on him, his mouth right next to his ear. 

“I can promise to rip you a new one,” Brian replies with no heat and is rewarded with a soft kiss that asks for more.

“Back on the bed, arms above your head.”

This time, Brian complies. Cool metal slides around his wrists and locks them against the bedframe. He hates this. Only that he doesn’t. He tries to settle down as comfortably as he can but as soon as he does, weight settles on him, warm and familiar.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Still, despite his voluntary predicament, Brian grins. The anticipation takes the better of him.

“Maybe a little.” Justin leans down over him, kissing him again, this time more demanding. Then he sits back up, his jean clad butt rubbing all too nicely over Brian’s naked groin. To make things even worse, he rotates his hips in slow circles, increasing the pressure with every turn.

Another shift and the brush of cloth against Brian’s arm as Justin pulls off his shirt and tosses it off the bed. Soon enough, the younger man’s naked torso is pressed up against his, skin against skin. In moments like this, Brian wishes Justin could have kept that ridiculous nipple ring, if only for the added friction as Justin all but shimmies down his body.

Leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Brian’s chest and stomach, Justin lifts his weight only to settle back down on Brian’s knees, immobilizing him altogether. He continues to kiss him, around his navel and along the thin line of hair down his belly. He takes his time along Brian’s hip and pelvic bone and it makes it clear, he won’t even go near his painfully hard cock. Brian can feel him grin against his skin as Justin moves down to his thighs.

“Just suck me off, you little shit,” Brian presses through gritted teeth, the horniness making him impatient.

“Do I have to gag you?” Justin gently bites down on the fleshly part of Brian’s thigh. “Again?”

Brian sags back against the mattress, defeated. 

“That’s a good boy.” He presses another kiss just shy of Brian’s cock, making it twitch. “Today is my turn.” 

“And how is that a treat for me?”

Amusement colors Justin’s voice. “Oh, I know how much you love me fucking you. Especially after a long hard day at the office.” Slowly, he withdraws not without leaving more teasing kisses in his wake. “You love my cock inside you. You love me stretching you…”

With one last kiss, Justin moves entirely off the bed. The clinking of his belt buckle and the rustle of clothes indicate that he is - finally - removing his pants.

Brian can just imagine the rosy tip of his cock, glistening with precum, the shaft ever so slightly curving to the left

On his body’s own volition, Brian shifts and now that he can, he lets his legs fall open. Of course, Justin notices and comments with a chuckle.

“Didn’t you know you were that eager.”

Justin climbs back on the bed again but this time not astride Brian but he settles down next to him. With featherlight touches, he traces a line down Brian’s throat, along his sternum until he gives his left nipple an almost painful pinch. A tug on the other one makes Brian yelp but it almost immediately turns into a moan. Justin knows how to play him. Of course he would never admit that, not even now that they have been married for almost five years.

“How long have you been planning this?” Brian arches back into the touch but Justin withdraw his hand.

“Well, all those long nights at the studio… my muse needed some entertainment.”

“And there I thought you were doing some artsy stuff,” Brian can’t help but laugh, “but you were just wanking all night.”

“And I’m making thousands of dollars with it.” Justin leans down for a kiss that stifles Brian’s laugh. What he murmurs next against Brian’s mouth makes his cock - unattended as it is - twitch. “Suck me off.”

He runs his fingers into Brian’s hair, guides his head as much as his position allows, and before Brian can protest, the tip of Justin’s cock teases his lips. He waits until Brian opens his mouth before slowly pushing forward.

It fills Brian with inane pride hearing Justin’s low moan. He is fully aware that he could make him cum in no time, even in his restricted position. He knows every flick and lick that would drive Justin over the edge but he won’t execute that knowledge. For one, if he won’t get any satisfaction any time soon, neither will Justin. And secondly, he isn’t so stupid as to risk cumming by being disobedient. So he lets Justin take the lead, lets him set the rhythm. Deep down they both know how Brian has come to enjoy not being in charge for once.

Justin’s thrusts are shallow and slow but from the way his breath sounds as it comes along low moans, Brian knows he is getting closer.

As if he is reading his mind, Justin pulls away but not without grunting in frustration.

Brian licks his lips, savoring the taste of his husband’s cock. “That was a bit of a close call, wasn’t it?” he comments, tongue in cheek.

“You just love sucking cock.” Justin leans in for a kiss. 

“That’s why I married a guy. So are you going to fuck my ass or what?”

“Only if you say please.” Justin’s voice is dripping with glee.

“Never.”

“Suit yourself.”

“You little shit.”

“Now now… you do want to cum tonight, don’t you?”

Even with half his face covered by the scarf, Brian still manages to roll his eyes at Justin. 

Once more, he feels Justin’s body slip against his, all but occupying him. This time, Justin slides his legs between Brian’s. How he still manages not to touch his cock at all is a mystery. 

Sitting back on his heels, or at least that’s what Brian is presuming, Justin slides his hands beneath this knees and with a firm push angles his legs up so Brian has to plant his feet on the mattress. With another push, he is forced to fully expose himself. Part of him still cringes at it even though he should have gotten used to it by now. He can’t really tell, though, if it is just the position (one he has been in countless times with Justin) or the fact that his hands are tied to the bed frame and he just has to let things happen.

And things do happen like Justin’s breath deliciously close to his skin, hands spreading him open, and a deliriously hot tongue tracing the outline of his sphincter.

Brian curses to a power he doesn’t even believe in. If there is one thing he loves more than having Justin fuck him it’s having him lick his ass the way he does now. 

Justin takes his time, runs slow circles around the puckered skin, drawing his tongue around, closer and closer before ever so gently dipping in. 

Brian practically melts away under the ministrations. His husband has surely learned from the best, has saved all of his sensitive spots to memory only to push at every single one of them now. He feels himself open up, his body giving into all the slow teasing and probing.

His cock is literally straining to be touched, but since it’s being painfully neglected, Brian becomes almost hyper-aware of all the other bodyparts Justin is turning his attention to. So he is ready to jump out of his skin when Justin - without any warning whatsoever - pushes a finger into him. He slides in right to the base and when he curls it up, Brian sees stars.

“You know I won’t let you cum unless you ask.” Justin does that motion again and Brian arches up off the bed with a litany of profanities. “Nicely.”

“Fuck you,” Brian grunts when he regains control over his reaction again.

“You wish…”

“Just fuck me already.”

Justin adds a second finger. “You know what to say. I can do this all night.”

Brian almost can’t form the words. Part of him doesn’t want to just for the sake of it, the other simply can’t. He needs to swallow hard, all the while Justin is still working him open with this fingers. 

“Please.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

There’s a sudden shift of weight and angle and everything but Justin’s lips find Brian’s. “I love you.”

He slowly withdraws his fingers and Brian feels his body aching for them, for more.

More shifting that almost makes Brian dizzy. The slide of a drawer. The crinkle of tinfoil. The snap of latex against skin. The pop of a bottle of lube.

Justin doesn’t give him a warning. All he does is position himself against Brian's slick hole and slides in.

Brian stifles more curses. His back arches up off the bed and Justin takes the opportunity to push forward, all the way in.

That beautiful cock inside him feels so big, stretching him to the point of almost being uncomfortable. The tip hits just the right spot inside him, sending sparks up his spine. All of that combined with the way Brian knows Justin is looking at him is enough to make him cum without his cock ever being touched at all.

Justin lets him adjust - at least he does that - and his first thrusts are gentle as well, but when he starts to move quicker, Brian knows he's on the losing end of this. He wraps his fingers around the bed frame, trying his best to get some leverage, but his position doesn’t allow for much. He is at Justin’s mercy and they both know it.

Brian wants to cum, badly, and it takes the best of him not to give in, not to give into all the sensation and stimulations. He bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood but Justin doesn’t let up. Instead he quickens his pace, his thrusts becoming harder. On any other day, they both know Brian can take it as much as he likes to give it but tonight, it’s a different deal.

“Please…” he hears himself say before he actually thinks it.

“Not yet.” Justin punctuates each word with a thrust clearly meant to split Brian in half, physically and mentally.

“I can’t….” With every other person, Brian would rather bite off his tongue then let them hear him beg. “Please… let me…”

“Hold on.” More hard thrusts. 

“Fuck… please!”

Brian feels Justin slump over him, his weight supported on his arms. He is so impossibly close now, all heated breath and slick skin. Brian’s cock is now trapped between their bodies, the friction of each thrust way more than he can handle at this point. 

Justin only needs to whisper one word into his ear and the release spills from him in quick, hot spurts. His entire body curls around this moment like a spring. His face is a grimace, his back arched, his toes curl, and with his legs he traps Justin’s body against his, seeking more.

Justin shudders against him. His hips jerk out of synch now that he can no longer hold on himself. 

They are a mess when they finally come down again. All that is left is sticky skin and strained muscles, mixed with ragged breaths and absolute exhaustion.

Justin moves first, slowly, as if waking from deep slumber. He pushes himself up and with a disappointed grown, pulls out of Brian. Both whimper at the loss of touch, and Brian is almost, just almost asking for Justin to get their favorite dildo just so he can still feel full for a little longer.

Before he gets off the bed, Justin pulls the scarf from Brian’s eyes. Then he disappears quickly into the adjacent bathroom. From the corner of his eye, Brian sees him return with a washcloth which he puts down on the bedside table first. There he reaches for the small key that unlocks the handcuffs.

Brian’s shoulders ache as if he has dislocated them, and with all the strain he has put onto them in the last hour, he wouldn’t be surprised if they had indeed sprung from their sockets.

“You alright?” Justin asks gently, helping Brian get his arms back into a more comfortable position. 

“Will be,” Brian mumbles, his voice raspy and barely audible.

He lets Justin clean him up, lets him run the warm cloth down his chest, over the mess on his stomach, around his cock and balls and over his overly sensitive hole. When that’s done, Justin holds a bottle of water against his lips and lets him take a few small sips. 

At last, Justin settles down next to him, molding his body against his, one arm and one leg draped over him.

“Thank you,” Brian says after a while, just on the brink of falling asleep. 

“What for?”

“For this. This is the best cute couple-y St. Nico-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Justin chuckles against his chest. “You’ve never gotten one before.”

“Beside the point.” Brian shifts as much as his tired body and Justin next to him allow it. “I loved it. And you.” He leans in to kiss his husband, long and slow.

“Just you wait until next month.”

“What’s next month?”

Justin gently punches Brian in the ribs. “Then, dear husband, we’ll be married for five years, the three months after our STD tests are up and I finally get to fuck you without a condom.”

“Oh right… that,” Brian downplays. “Of course, I still have to get you a gift at the last minute.”

“Or…” Justin teases his nipple again, “we give it half an hour and then you can pull that ridiculous plug from my ass.”


End file.
